


I need you.

by DayaStrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaStrange/pseuds/DayaStrange
Summary: Five years after the snapped the world was quiet. The avengers had split once again. Bruce needed to bring the team together again to bring the ones they lost back. He got all of them, except for one. Thor.





	I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene takes place in the new home for the asgardians. Let's make it Canada cause why not.

  _It took months to travel from the United States to Canada, from pick up rides to holding his thumb out for the next ride at three am. Bruce was tired as all hell, but it was worth it. He needed thor to come back to the avengers compond with him. He had no choice._

* * *

 [Time skips to the arrival] 

 "2 months, that god better have money to get us plane tickets back to the states or I'm gonna kick his ass" Bruce thanks the driver for driving to his destination and gave him pocket change that he had left, for gas to the stranger. 

 "You shouldn't have came here bruce, he doesn't wanna see anyone, haven't for months" Brunn smiles at Bruce welcoming him in for a hug. 

 "Angry girl, I'm glad to see you again -" they break the hug and she smiles fondly. "I'm great! Your boyfriend on the other hand, not so much" 

Bruce looks toward Thor's cabin, old and rusty the smells coming from it is something he can't even comprehend. 

"That bad huh" 

Brunn nods. "Yes very, if you get him out of this we can all go for ice cream after. Please, his people need him" 

Bruce nods in responce and walks towards the cabin doors and gives a soft knock before going in. 

* * *

He slowly walks inside and sees thor lying on his couch snoring softly. Bruce loved it when he always went to sleep before himself, give him the excuse to sleep on top of Thor like a giant pillow. He walks over and shakes him a bit. 

"t-thor wake up sleepy boy we need to talk" 

Thor moves a bit but doesn't respond. 

"Thor SpongeBob is literally on get up" 

Thor shoots up in response, only to see that the tv did not have SpongeBob it had Game Shakers. But he smiles softly at the sight of Bruce, with his fluffy brown and grey curls and a plaid shit that gave him blush cheeks just the existence of Bruce made him smile. He has not smiled in months. 

"Bruce" he says sleepily sitting up wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito with bed hair and half open eyes with the raspiest voice. "I'm really happy to see you even though you liked about what was currently on television but i digress" 

Bruce smiles. "I'm glad to see you too buddy, how are you holding up, from the smells I can tell not too well, we need your help to fight thanos once and for all" thor starts to cry. "p-please don't say his name" 

Bruce never seen Thor like this before, so low and soft, it's like he didn't want Bruce to hear him. Bruce pulls him in close to him. "I'm ... sorry thor I didn't know you were that broken about this I apologise" 

Thor sighs and flops back down on the couch with a frown on his face. "Yeah, it's been a rough couple of years, getting through feelings just this past week I've lost all motivation to do anything, even leading my own people is something I'm not even up for Bruce" he sits up again but slouches. He scoots over a bit to leave room for Bruce to sit. 

 Bruce sits down next to him. "I know, and I'm sorry that you lost so much in so little time, I wish I can give everyone back you have ever lost and I swear we are going to get that ugly grape head bitch"

 Thor laughs a bit and  turns to Bruce and looks at him in his eyes. The Scientist had no reason to apologise to him for anything. 

"I didn't lose you."

They both scan each other eyes looking for a sign, the sign to kiss each other. The time wasn't right to be honest even tho they both wanted to so bad. 

The god clears his throat. "So what brings you here, I'm sure it wasn't just to hang out" 

Bruce sighs. "Yes of course um, took me a couple of months to get here to you, and I came because Tony figured out a way to bring everyone back by time travel" 

Thor's eyes widen with excitement and smiles widely. "I'm listening" Thor always loved time travel movies, it was always something he wish he could do.

"Ok so we built this machine it's like a tunnel type thing filled with quantum energy" 

"Isn't a quantum is a discrete packet of energy" Thor says. 

Bruce always loved when his friend showed his smartness about space, and physics.

Bruce smiles. "Yes exactly, we haven't figured out the details to this trip yet but we need you, I need you Thor" 

Just with those words Thor pulls him in for a kiss by his waist softly. It takes Bruce by surprise, it also takes Thor by surprise because he didn't even know himself that he was going to do that.

They break apart. 

Bruce hums softly. "That was amazing, my goodness odinson" and starts to blush. 

Thor just looks at him with awe, like he was looking at the universe right in front of him. Wanting to kiss him for almost 7 years or maybe even more. "I haven't kissed anyone in a really long time, and let's say it was worth it, I'll come back to the avengers compound with you sunshine" 

Bruce smiles. "Thank will be lovely thunder boy, and since we're together now does that mean I can have your hoodies" 

Thor smiles "yeah just do me one favor and give them back" Bruce smiles and stands on his tippy toes to give Thor a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I will" 

Thor realises his now boyfriend is currently standing in a messy ass cabin with shit everywhere and a bathroom that has not been cleaned in weeks. 

"My place is a mess, I'm sorry Bruce that you even saw me this way, also me and Brunn still have the grandmasters jet, we cleaned it" 

They both sat down on the couch, Thor lays his head in Bruce's lap "hey hey it's ok my sweet handsome prince whom I love to the moon and beyond, no matter what state you're in, there's no need to apologise for it, I'll go talk to Brunn about the situation while you go clean up, we will worry about the cabin later, just one step at a time love" 

Thor nods and smiles softly. "Thank you Bruce, I love you" 

Bruce heads out the door, "I love you too sparkles" 

* * *

 Bruce walks outside with the biggest smile on his face and sees Brunn helping out the town's people. 

Brunn smirks "I guess he did want to see you" 

Bruce playfully punches her in the arm "shut up, that's not the point, the point is that we need that space ship, wanna come with?" 

Brunn responds "mayhaps, but what's in it for me?" 

Thor walks up behind him and hugs him around his waist. "There's always ice cream" 

Brunn giggles at that response "fine we will talk on the jet, come on you lovebirds" 

Thor takes Bruce hand, and Bruce looks at him and smiles. Brunn meets them at the ship before walking in to sit and says. "Let's go save the universe big guys" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a couple of misspells let me know. because I did not write this in the comfort of my own home.


End file.
